Weight of Living
by Hakuna-fuckin-Matata
Summary: "I know who can help..." Kitty chuckled, "The one and only HBIC of course." "You stopped coming about a year ago already." Kitty smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I missed the almighty HBIC, Lucy Quinn Fabray?... ...This is my way of busting you out as promised." "Santana... I love you. Don't go." "I can't do this anymore Q... You'll never change. I'm sorry..." Quinntana
1. Chapter 1

In all honesty, i have no idea what I was thinking of when I was working on it. I was just chilling in the library when it came to me. Lol. This is a Quinntana fic. Not sure if ill add other pairings. Idk. I'll take requests if youd like them though. Anyways, hope you guys like it.

* * *

Lima, Ohio Sept. 20, 2013 Noon

"I know who can help." Kitty said, staring out of the window and taking a peek at the havoc all the students were creating. She heard the voices behind her discussing. Finally, the older man stepped up and asked, "Who?" Kitty chuckled and bluntly said, "The one and only HBIC of course, principal Figgins." She turned around and saw the look on the principal's and teacher's face and laughed. Mr. Shue, wide eyed, shouted out, "but she is dangerous! No one can control that bloody demo-"

"Fine, I will accept her help Kitty, but do you think she will be willing to help us? Not just the school has gone into a rampage, but all of Lima too!" Figgins asked. Kitty walked to the door to leave but not before quickly answering, "Just leave it to me. I'll take care of it."

Ohio's High Security Prison Sept. 22, 2013 Morning

"Open the cell!" A man dressed in a navy blue uniform yelled out. Inside the cell, a young woman laid in bed as her cell door was open. Not waiting for the guards to come and drag her out, she stepped outside of the cell and waited for them to come. A few seconds later, two guards quickly and carefully approached her and bound her wrists together as well as her ankles that were then linked together with a long chain that met at her midsection. The guards escorted the young woman to the courtyard, where it was empty at the moment. As they walked to the middle of the large yard, one of the guards spoke up, "Stay here. Don't try anything. We have eyes all over you so don't think we won't shoot." They then walked away, leaving her alone.

About a minute later, she heard a pair of footsteps approach her. Not turning around, she sighed.

"Not gonna give me a proper greeting huh? Whatever happened to being such close friends?" The person who was behind her asked. "Now what makes you think you deserve a proper greeting? You stopped coming about a year ago already, Kitty." Asked the prisoner. Kitty walked past the other woman and turned to face her. She slightly smiled and shrugged before saying, "I don't know. Maybe I'm here with good news? Or because I missed the almighty HBIC, Lucy Quinn Fabray?" Quinn scowled at the name Kitty called her and grunted. "What brings you here? How's The Underground?"

Kitty's face went serious and she hesitated before answering. "That's part of the reason why I'm here. It's Shelby. She absolutely changed the ways and ideals of The Underground and used it to get to the top. She has overrun not only William McKinley High, but all of Lima too! I'm afraid to say that The Underground is no more. The principal of McKinley has gone in hiding since he no longer runs McKinley. Another point why I'm here is to tell you that if you help set things right and stop Shelby, you will be as free as a bird. No more charges will be against you. You get a clean slate."

Quinn stayed silent and pondered about it. Keeping her stoic posture, she calmly said, "Do you not know who I am? Why I'm locked in here in the first place? Hmm?" Kitty stayed silent so Quinn went on, "but fine. I accept. It's getting pretty boring here anyways." At this, Kitty gave a nod to the guards to unchain Quinn and get her ready for their departure. As they walked out of the courtyard, Kitty stopped Quinn. "Your clothes should be in your cell by now. When you are finished packing anything you have here worth keeping, we'll head out. And yes, I know who you are and why you're locked up in here; but principal Figgins is desperate and I suggested you Quinn. This is my way of busting you out as I promised."

Quinn simply nodded in acknowledgement and smirked. _Good. _She thought. _I wonder how much Brittany's changed. It's been eight long years._

Sept. 23, 2013 Noon

After being let out of the prison, Kitty and Quinn stayed in a hotel in the outskirts of Ohio for the night so they could catch up on the lost years for old time's sake. In the morning, once Quinn was ready, they hopped in the car and headed to Lima, Ohio. "So, Quinn, time to answer my big question. How was prison? Not too intense I hope." Kitty asked.

"It was eight years Kitty. It was nothing. Now answer MY big question. What happened to the Underground? The last time I was there was the day I was arrested. Hmp… funny…" Kitty looked at Quinn, a bit surprised, and said, "Well, I hope you don't mean being arrested at the age of ten is something funny. You didn't even get a childhood. You missed out on seven years."

"I don't need a childhood Kitty. I had to grow up by the time I was six! Now, are you going to answered my question or not?" Quinn asked in a monotone voice. Kitty sighed at the older girl but decided to just answer before she got the taller blonde upset. "Well, to begin, The Underground really isn't there anymore. Shelby pretty much destroyed it. The only ones that stayed after it went down is the first group you made, the Cheerios, but they kind of scattered now, so the strongest group in The Underground isn't exactly together. They all went to their respective homes. Shelby used us, all of us. She formed her own group called Vocal Adrenaline. Now, I haven't seen the whole group but what I do know is that it's formed of over twenty members, even more than the cheerios. And um… there's another thing… Sam is in it… When you were taken, all of us were torn and Shelby then came in with her load of bullshit and he fell for it…"

At the mention of Sam, Quinn turned to look at Kitty with a shocked, yet still stoic face. "Since when?" was all Quinn whispered. Kitty gulped before answering. "A little after you got arrested… about a week after I'd say. There's also a rumor that Sue Sylvester has made an alliance with Shelby because she was able to bring The Underground down." Quinn felt her blood boil at the mention of Sue but she ignored it for now and turned back to the window. She then let her mind go to Sam. Sam Evans. The blonde haired boy that loved to make impressions when they were kids. The two of them, along with Kitty and Brittany, grew up together since Sam and she were cousins. He and Brittany were really the only soft spots she had. She then wondered how everyone was and finally spoke up after a while of pure silence. "We're bringing the gang together. Get the New Directions back within the week… I expect they all began training during the years... and the Cheerios…" Kitty nodded and put more pressure on the gas pedal.

Lima, Ohio Sept. 23, 2013 Night

After a long drive, Kitty and Quinn finally arrived to their hometown. Before Kitty opened Quinn's door, Quinn slipped on a hoodie and pulled over the hood of the sweater. No one was to know that the infamous Quinn Fabray was back. If she stepped out without covering herself and anyone would see, the whole city, and then state, would know because as a little girl, her hair was the silkiest blonde anyone had ever seen, and that hasn't changed, and she was the only person in Lima with striking hazel green eyes.

As they carefully made their way to McKinley High, Quinn took in her surrounding and saw what had or hadn't changed. She then let her mind travel back to the past, before she was forced to grow up and turn into the cold and heartless being she was now.

**Lima (2000)**

**It was a bright and sunny day and there were four kids running around by a lake. They were all blonde but from the four blonde kids, there was only one. "Come on Sam, you're it!" shouted the tallest of the four. "No fair Britt. Why do I have to be the first one to be it?" Sam complained. **

"**Because you're the only boy from us!" said the smallest blonde. Sam pouted and ran to the other blonde who still hadn't spoken. When he was right behind her, she ran towards the lake, Sam in tow, and splashed him when he was close. "Quinn! I don't have my swimming trunks on yet!" Sam complained. Quinn only laughed at the boy and splashed him again. They boy ran to her and tackled her into the river. Quinn sputtered in the water and looked at the boy with tears in her eyes. "Sam! I was wearing my favorite dress!"**

"**Well you splashed me first!" Sam reasoned back. Brittany and Kitty had finally reached the lake and saw Quinn with tears in her eyes. Brittany looked confused at first but when she saw the tears in Quinn's eyes, she got upset. "Big sis Quinnie, did Sam hurt you?" Quinn sniffed and wiped at her nose. **

"**Sam got my favorite dress wet." Brittany looked from her older sister to Sam, who was looking guilty. She then lifted her pants to her knees and stepped into the lake. "Sam! Make Quinn happy again." Brittany said. Sam ran up to Quinn and helped her up. He then led her out of the water and ran to where their parents were and came running back. "Here, Quinn. It's my favorite chocolate but I know it's yours too so you can have it." Sam said, handing the Crunch bar to Quinn.**

**The soaking dress completely forgotten, Quinn took the chocolate and immediately opened it. She broke it into four pieces, one piece bigger than the rest, and gave them a piece each. She made sure she gave Brittany the biggest piece because Brittany was her younger sister. **

Lima (2013)

"Quinn! We're here!" Kitty shout-whispered. Quinn shook her head and pushed the nostalgic feelings aside. She didn't need to start feeling things again. Not now. Not ever. "You okay?" Kitty asked. Quinn looked at the small blonde and smirked. "Just feeling a bit excited. It's been a while since I was out." Kitty said nothing and opened the front door for Quinn to walk in. Kitty then led Quinn through the beaten up hallways of McKinley High until they reached the door to the principal's office. "Okay, so before we go in, I just want to give you a head's up. Mr. Shue isn't exactly fond of having you out but that doesn't matter. You have to listen to what Principal Figgins has to say okay? Also, I will start calling everyone from The New Directions. Most of them graduated already from here but they should all be her e within the week. The rest of them, along with me, are still here in school so we'll have some of them here already. Another thing, since the original Cheerios are pretty grown up and all, I do know that the ones who had kids our age were placed in the Cheerios to replace them. So they will all be our age."

Quinn nodded and waited for Kitty to open the door. When she did, Quinn walked inside the office to see two men standing in the room. "Miss Fabray, I can't say it is a pleasure to have you here, since you are a criminal after all, but I am glad you accepted my offer. I need your help. We need your help, all of us." Principal Figgins said as he shook the young criminal's hand. Quinn shook his hand and then turned to the other man who was shooting glares at her. She only smirked and turned to the principal.

"Principal Figgins lets just get to it and you tell me everything I need to know and what needs to be done." Quinn said.

Principal Figgins and Mr. Shue and gave him a nod. "Okay Miss HBIC Fabray, I'm going to assume that Kitty informed you about Shelby." Quinn stayed quiet so Mr. Shue continued. "What you probably don't know is that she has someone here in McKinley that has prevented Principal Figgins control of the school. We don't know much but he is ruthless and lethal. His name is Jesse St. James. Another thing you should know, Officer Sue Sylvester doesn't know you're here and we want to keep it that was as long as we can." Quinn's hand twitched at the mention of Sue but she showed no emotion what-so-ever. "You are going to be enrolled in the school and you can use any means necessary to get this school back into control, except kill someone. No one should know you are here because again, we are trying to avoid Officer Sylvester. You will have two securities with you at all times, in case you are to do something too dangerous. One more thing, you will be staying in a small house about fifteen minutes away from here. It's already set up for you so you don't have to worry about that stuff." Mr. Shue finished.

Quinn stayed quiet the whole time and slightly turned to look at Kitty. She gave the younger blonde a slight nod and Kitty opened the door. "I have one condition." They all stayed quiet as she stood up. "I will get things settled in my ways," and with that, Quinn walked out with Kitty in tow.

"Do you really think we can trust her? You think she can do this?" Mr. Shue asked. Figgins sighed and flopped on a chair. "I don't know Shuester, but we don't have a choice.

Outside of McKinley, Kitty opened the car door for Quinn. Quinn slid in the car and waited for Kitty to start the car. Once they started driving, Quinn looked at Kitty. "Call everyone tonight. I want them here within the week. Sue needs to know the games are back in play again."

Kitty tilted her head to Quinn. "Are you sure we should get them all here within the week?" Figgins doesn't want Officer Sue to know you're here. Everyone coming back will alert her that something is up. I don't know if the press already knows about you being let out but we need to keep this quiet for some-"

She closed her mouth when Quinn sent her a glare. Once they arrived to Quinn's new home and stepped in, Quinn spoke up again. "Sue might think that she had won the game, but it was never even over. Get everyone back here Kitty." With that, Quinn went upstairs to get some sleep while Kitty pulled her phone out and made a bunch of calls that night.

* * *

Should I continue this? Yes? No? What's up with Quinn being in prison for eight years? And being arrested at such a young age? What about Sam? And where's Brittany? What's up with her and Sue? You'll find out next chapter, if you guys want me to continue this that is. :)


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter two for you guys. Thanks for your follows and reviews. I started working on the minute I had 5 followers. Lol.

**LostLove2015: I'm continuing! Jesus! Don't yell at me bisha! And about that Karley request, consider it done! there will be slight Karley throughout this fic. :)**

**floydist: I'll only continue this story if it gets the follows and reviews. as you can see, I am continuing. Lol.**

**Snowdrop1026: Good to see you reading another of my fics! :) yeah, most fics have had bad ass Santana. Like Killer bad ass.. Lol. I don't think I can remember reading a fic with a total bad ass Quinn. Hahaha. **

**Technicallyimpaired: consider that request done! :)**

**Guest: I'm glad you like it already! Feel free to ask any questions. I can't promise I'll answer them all though. Lol**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Hello?" "Holly, its Kitty." There was a pause on the line before Holly spoke up. "Kitty? Kitty Wilde?" Kitty smirked and walked into the kitchen. "Our lovely HBIC is out, and she is going to be attending at William McKinley High starting next week."

"…" Kitty began to grow impatient.

"Holiday!" She snapped. Holly jumped from the tone and went back to the conversation. "I think it's about time I go pay a certain Shuester a visit. I'll be there in two days. Send my greetings to our beloved HBIC for me."

"Will do Holly. See you soon." Kitty said. "Bye Kitty." She sighed and closed her phone. One down, many more calls to go. It seemed like it was going to be a long night. The rest of the night was spent on making various phone calls to everyone that Quinn wanted.

Lima, Ohio Sept. 24, 2013

An alarm went off in the small house where Quinn would be now living. She groaned and rolled over to the bedside table, slamming her hand on the alarm to shut it off. After five more minutes of laying in bed, she got up and walked downstairs to find Kitty asleep on a chair, her head on the table. She chuckled and slowly shook the girl awake. "Kitty, get up." Kitty mumbled incoherent words until she felt a small tap on her head. "Huh? What?" She mumbled. Quinn shook her head and turned the coffee machine on. "Get up. It's morning already." Kitty got up and walked out of the kitchen.

When she came back in, she was in her Cheerios uniform and ready to go. Quinn raised her eyebrow at the shorter blonde. "Since when are you a Cheerio?" Kitty smirked at her leader and took the other cup of coffee Quinn made. "Since I was thirteen. Someone had to take lead for the Cheerios since their HBIC was taken. I was considered second in command. They didn't leave though until a year after." Quinn nodded in acknowledgement and finished her coffee. She then went back upstairs to change into a white embroidered tank dress with a striped jersey blazer. She then slipped on a pair of floppy bow shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror when there was a knock on the door downstairs. "Quinn!" She heard Kitty call out. She sighed and made her way downstairs. Reaching the last stair, she saw two familiar men standing in front of the doorway. She smirked and walked into the living room.

"So you two are supposed to be the security?" She asked in a sarcastic tone. The older man sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we're going to be making sure you don't kill anyone." Kitty tilted her head in confusion and looked at Quinn. "So who are they?" Kitty asked.

"The older one is my personal favorite. He was one of the few guards who had the guts to keep an eye on me. The other is one of the rookies." The younger man scoffed but said nothing at the glare Quinn gave him. "Carl, Joe, this is Kitty. What are you two doing here so early?" Carl sighed He knew being the guard of the one Quinn Fabray would be interesting. What made him rather wary though was that they had assigned Joe as his partner. Joe worked for Sue, and from what he knew, they were trying to avoid having Sue find out about this.

* * *

**Lima's High Security Prison Sept. 23 Morning**

**Carl was summoned to the ward's office. For what reason, he did not know but he had a feeling it wouldn't be a joy. He stepped in the office and was quite surprised to see one of Sue's rookies standing on the side. "Carl, good to see you. How are you today?" Carl shook the ward's hand and sat on the seat in front of the ward. "I'm good sir. You summoned me?"**

**The ward stood up and handed Carl a file. He opened it and his eyes went wide at seeing the name. Lucy Quinn Fabray. "She's being let out. Your job is to watch over her. Make sure she doesn't go too far."**

**"I thought she wasn't supposed to be let out for another twenty years. Ten if good behavior." Carl said. The ward glanced at Joe and cleared his throat to catch his attention. When Joe looked at the ward, he saw the older man motion to the door. Joe nodded and stepped outside of the room. The ward then went back to his seat and leaned back against the chair. "There were some strings pulled for her to be out sooner. You can read that on the file. Like I already said, your job is too make sure she doesn't go too far. I know you've been the only guard that's dealt with her ever since she was brought here. So I trust you with this job. Another thing though, Joe is part of Sue's department. He's here because Sue found out someone is being let out, but to avoid suspicion, we agreed to have one of her rookies to be a part of this job. If we declined her request, she would know it's Quinn that's being let out. So your other priority is to keep an eye on Joe. Make sure he won't report this to Sue. She knows he's not to report to her since this wasn't assigned to her, but you can never be too sure."**

* * *

Carl stared at Quinn up and down and sighed. Ever since Quinn was brought in, Carl knew that he would be in some serious trouble with this girl. When she turned finally turned sixteen, he could no longer deny the lust he had for her. Quinn was a beautiful girl and she knew it. What was worse was that Quinn knew about Carl's lust for her and used it to her advantage. He also knew that deep down she cared for the man, but would never give him his dream of having her, not even for a night.

Quinn knew about Carl's feelings, but she didn't care. She cared but not enough to actually please him. She smirked when she saw him staring her up and down. She then turned to Kitty. "I need a make over and you need to go to school." She said. Kitty chuckled and grabbed her keys. She went back upstairs to get her backpack and they all then left. Kitty parked the car in front of the school while Quinn walked around the car and took the keys from Kitty. "I'll pick you up at 3." was all Quinn said before taking off in Kitty's car. Carl and Joe followed Quinn in their own car to a hair salon. She stepped out of the car, but not before putting on some sunglasses, and went inside. It was empty so she was seen quickly. When she exited the salon, Carl and Joe were surprised to see a now pink haired girl with short hair step out. She smirked when she saw their reactions and chuckled. Carl then stepped out and handed Quinn a couple of things. "Here's a wallet. I was told before coming here to give you this things. You have a credit and debit card in there. The money your parents left you is all in the bank and it's already dealt with so you have total access to it, you have five hundred in cash as well and you will be starting school next week. Okay?" Quinn shook her head and went back into Kitty's car. "Can't wait."

It was three already and Quinn was waiting for Kitty to get out of school. Kitty came storming into the car and flopped inside. "What's gotten into you?" Quinn asked in an amused tone. Kitty huffed out a breath of air and crossed her arms. "So some of the Cheerios are here but apparently there's a new HBIC that got them together. I can't believe this shit! I couldn't tell them you were out already because I was told not to yet. They all came in acting like they owned the place! Seriously, who do they think they fucking are!? Ugh!" Quinn chuckled and took of her glasses. Her eyes were filled with a sadistic gleam. "Don't worry. They aren't the original Cheerios. That's all. They'll learn their place when I come in."

* * *

So before any of you ask, yes Santana will come in soon. She'll be coming in two chapters. Next chapter will be a time jump to Quinn finally going into school and there will be some Sue in the chapter as well. Follow and review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy! I'm back with another chapter! Keep them reviews coming you guys!

**Guest: Santana will come in the next 2-3 chapters. Dependin how much I cover in the next chapter. Lol. **

**LostLove2015: Gots a surprise for you! And bring Becca down from the ceiling! Lol. **

**Technicallyimpaired: Thanks! :) I am figurin it out as I go. Lol. But i will do my best to make an epic ending. Hahah. And here's that update!**

**Floydist: Santana will come soon. Just be patient. Haha. Yeahh you'll see more of Kitty's thoughts and feelings of her and her relationship with Quinn here. Lol. **

**Snowdrop1026: like I told floydist, be patient for Santana's appearance. Lol. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Kitty! Get the door!" Quinn yelled from her bed. It was only five in the morning and there was already a knock in the door. She couldn't help but chuckle when she heard Kitty whine as she walked past her room and heard her complain going downstairs. A few minutes went by before there was a knock on her door. Quinn stood up and fixed herself up before opening the door. "What is it Kitty?" She asked in a bored tone. Kitty's eyes went wide at seeing Quinn in only a tank top and boy shorts. "Um, uh, you have a few visitors downstairs." Quinn ran her fingers through her now pink hair and couldn't help but be amused by the flustered Kitty.

"Nice makeover by the way. I forgot to tell you the other day. You should get a piercing or something to finish the look." Kitty says jokingly. Quinn smirks and shakes her head. They then go downstairs, Quinn first, followed by Kitty, and walk into the living room. Standing before them are Holly Holiday and Cassandra July.

"Well, well, well… it looks like you were telling the truth little Kitty-Cat. Our dear HBIC from The Underground really is out of the cage." Holly said, "And it seems that she also got a nice makeover."

Quinn chuckled and sat on the couch. The other three blondes followed and sat on the other couches. "So Miss HBIC, it is an honor and a pleasure to be here with you. We've all missed you. This here is my one and only cousin, C-"

"Cassandra July." Quinn said with no emotion in her voice, but a hint of cold amusement in her eyes. "Cassandra July, who fought off two gangs on your own and got away with only a dislocated wrist. There was also a rumor that you killed off the daughter of a one Miss Shelby Corcoran. I know it's not true though because Shelby would've gone to either Sue or even me for help. You did however; send both of them to the hospital. Shelby was lucky though. Is Beth still in that coma?"

Kitty and Holly looked at the other two women in complete shock but quickly composed themselves. Neither blonde had known about Cassandra's activity involving the Corcorans. Kitty didn't even know of the woman. She did know that Quinn was already impressed with Cassandra. Although Quinn didn't show it, since obviously she was a master at hiding any feelings or emotions, Kitty knew that her leader took a liking to this blonde woman. She snapped out of her thought s when said woman finally opened her mouth to speak.

"You got the gang part right Miss Fabray. And to clear out that rumor, you're right. I didn't kill Beth; although I almost did. She was lucky enough to fall into the coma. I only managed to get a bullet through Shelby's leg. She got a better shot though…" Cassandra said before standing up and lifting her shirt to reveal a scar on her right side. "This news isn't as big as you taking Sue on at the age of ten though, and sending her to the ER."

Quinn's hand twitched but she managed to calm her nerves down and only smiled. Kitty recognized that smile though. That was the smile Quinn had after she had her first kill at only eight years old. The young blonde knew it was only a matter of time before Sue found out Quinn was out and their game would resume again.

Quinn looked at her watch and let out a bored yawn. It was already seven and she still had many things to do. "Kitty, go get ready." Kitty nodded and went upstairs to do as she was told. Quinn then looked from the two older blondes and thought what else had to be done. "I want you in McKinley, Holiday. I want you to be my eyes and ears in that department. Also, keep an eye on that Shuester. There's something about him that I don't like." Holly nodded and immediately left the house. It looks like she was going to have a lot of filling in papers and apply for a teacher position.

Quinn finally looked at Cassandra. "You'll be coming with me. There are a few things I still need to do before more people arrive." Cassandra nodded and waited for Quinn. Fifteen minutes later, Kitty was downstairs already and Quinn was walking down the stairs. "You look hot in black Miss Fabray." Cassandra says flirtingly. Quinn's eyebrow goes up in amusement but shows no emotion. She was wearing a black sleeveless top with a pair of dark skinny jeans and black converse. She had a pink with gray bandana wrapped around her left arm, showing a hint of a tattoo, under it.

"Kitty, you can take your car back. Just drop Cassandra and me at the dealer's. I have something waiting for me there." Kitty nodded and took them where Quinn said. She then drove off and went to school. She was a bit surprised when she got there because she found some Cheerios already waiting for her. "Hey Kitty, our HBIC wants to talk to you in the gym." One of them said in a fake sweet tone. Kitty rolled her eyes at them but decided to go along with what they said. She was escorted to the gym and went inside to see the "HBIC" standing there with a smile on her face. "Hey there, Kitty! How are you?"

"How about we cut this fake crap and you tell me what you want, you fake ass wannabe HBIC?" Kitty inwardly chuckled when she saw the other girl snort in anger but didn't say anything. She didn't expect to be thrown against the wall and being choked. "Listen here Kitty, and listen well. I am the HBIC! No one else has the killer instinct I do. No one in your precious underground will speak up because they know it. Now, you can keep imaging that there's another HBIC but here's the thing. There isn't!" Kitty managed to kick the other girl off her and sneaked in a punch. Before she could take another swing though, a few Cheerios had stepped in and held Kitty back. "What the fuck?! Let me go!" Kitty said through gritted teeth. "What's the matter Brea? Can't fight on your own? I thought you were HBIC." Kitty mocked. Brea growled in anger and punched Kitty on the stomach and then punched her jaw. Kitty looked up and spit a bit of blood.

Brea motioned for the other Cheerios to finally let Kitty go, which they did. Kitty immediately made a jump for Brea and tried to swing at her but she was picked up by a pair of soft yet strong arms and was pulled away. The Cheerios picked Brea up and pulled her back too. "WHO THE F-"

"You might want to calm down a bit Kitten. I heard our real HBIC is back. From what I know, you two are pretty close so I don't think she would be all that happy to see you with a busted lip." A smooth voice whispered, calming Kitty down right away.

"You're lucky your stupid girlfriend is here to save you. This isn't over Kitty. I will make you listen to me and your stupid Underground!" Brea said after being helped up.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Brea. Now shut it before I do let her go!" The girl holding Kitty said. Brea and her gang left with a huff and glared at the two girls before walking past them and out of the gym. Kitty felt the girl's grip on her waist soften and turned around. "Thanks Marley. Although there really was no need for you to interfere. I could've handeled her." Kitty said as she wiped the blood from her mouth away.

Marley grinned at the shorter girl and shrugged her shoulders. "If you say is true about our true HBIC being let out, then I need to make sure you say in one piece. We all have to. I have a feeling the game is going to start soon. I'm kind of excited to meet her actually. I never did meet our HBIC since I was still young. We all were."

Kitty nodded in agreement and walked out of the gym with Marley, arms linked. "So what's she like?" Marley asks. Kitty looks at Marley with an unreadable expression. "I don't know how to say... Beautiful... Striking... Fear... Danger... Death itself. I'm kind of scared of you meeting her. She's gotten even more dangerous..." Kitty says. Of course she loved Quinn. She was her family, but she was more terrified of the girl than anything. Quinn was one of the most dangerous criminals of all time, and the most youngest. How she got away from so many charges, no one knew, and Kitty didn't want to find out.

* * *

Okay, so I know I said Sue was going to make an appearance in this chapter. I'm sorry. I wanted to show a bit more of Kitty though and have a few more characters come in. Next chapter we'll def. have Sue in it along with more character. Santana will be coming soon too so just be patient! Follow and review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jesus it's been a small while. I apologize for taking long. I just had a lot in my mind and had to clear things out and just take a break. I'm good now though and I'm back to updating! :)

** : I will be explaining more from the underground so no need to worry.**

**LostLove2015: there! you have your darn Karley! Lol. **

**Floydist:Thanks! I wanted their introduction to be kinda cool. lol. you will be knowing what happened between Quinn and Sue but all in good time. There will be more badass Marley and Santana will come soon!**

**Technicallyimpaired:glad to know this keeps you happy! :) Sorry for taking long. and thank you! I try to keep it interesting for you guys to keep reading. And about my username, thanks! Lol. Glad to bring a little joy in your life! :)**

**Quintin Grey:I will be doing flashbacks to Quinn's past and the game so dont worry. :)**

* * *

The week finally came to an end, and the weekend went by like a breeze. It was finally the day. Quinn, for once in her life, was excited since being stuck behind bars isn't all that exciting. She woke up Monday morning with an arm wrapped around her waist. She grunted and threw the arm off of her. Quinn turned around and scowled at seeing the naked and sleeping form of Cassandra. The older woman might be a beast in the bed but Quinn was not one for affection or any intimate act after sex. She got up from bed and changed into a short black skirt with black fish nets under and put on a black sleeveless t-shirt. She wrapped a gray bandana on the back of her head over her pink ponytail and to finish the look, she slipped on a pair of black heeled combat boots.

Quinn walked downstairs and saw Kitty in her cheerios uniform. She smirked at the girl and walked into the kitchen. There, she saw Holly making coffee while Carl and Joe just sat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Miss Fabray. Here's your coffee." Holly said, handing Quinn a mug. Quinn hummed in response and took the coffee. She sat down in front of the two men and drank her coffee with a bored expression on her face. "How are you not tired after last night? I think you two kept us up all night with your moaning!" Joe said. Quinn ignored the young man and continued to drink from the mug. It was true though. Cassandra and Quinn were up all night. Moans and a few shouts, mainly from Cassandra, were heard throughout the house. At the first sound of a moan, Kitty decided to sleep in her apartment. Holly quickly joined Kitty and went to her apartment for the week. Carl and Joe weren't so lucky and had to hear their moans every night for the past week.

"So everything is already done for you. You go to McKinley High today and your purpose is to pretty much get the school under control and find out who this Vocal Adrenaline is, bring them down, and then get back the control in Lima." Carl said. Quinn stayed quiet as if she wasn't listening and simple finished her coffee.

"Let's go." Quinn said and put on her dark aviators. Holly and Kitty nodded and followed their HBIC out of the kitchen and out of the house, where Quinn saw an unknown car and a few motorcycles in the front of her house. Kitty went and stood next to Quinn with a sheepish grin. "I thought you would want to meet a few of the New Directions. They all came from all over. The come from New York, from Michigan, and even from all the way in Los Angeles too."

Quinn smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. It seems like word has gotten out already." The group of people, who were outside, all approached Quinn with either fierce looks, excited looks, or nervous looks. "So it is true. I thought Kitty was just messing with me when she said our HBIC really was out. Good to see you Lady Fabray." An Asian boy said.

Quinn kept her smirk and nodded at him. "Seems like a good day to announce a fight, don't you think Mike?" She said to the Asian boy known as Mike. Mike nodded and pulled an Asian girl in front of him. "You're right Lady Fabray. I'm not sure if you know her or heard of her but this is Tina. She's still in McKinley so she'll be sticking around with you." He said. Tina gave a nervous yet determined nod to Quinn and stepped aside. Quinn walked to two boys who were holding each other's hands and grinned when the HBIC approached them.

"Blaine, Kurt, good to see you too. Kitty's told me a lot about you. I heard you were in New York, Kurt. Glad to see you came." Blaine nodded and Kurt chuckled. "Looks like you're no longer an adorable blonde Miss HBIC. Glad to have you out of that hell hole. It was about time. Things were too calm for our liking." Kurt said.

Blaine then stepped up and said, "I transferred from Dalton Academy this weekend so I will be attending WMH with you Miss Fabray."

Quinn nodded her head at the boy and turned when she heard someone shout her name. She turned around and was amused when she felt a pair of arms around her. "Oh, Miss Fabray, it's so good to see you again! What happened to your hair? It's not that silky blonde anymore! I like the new look but was it really necessary?" The girl rambled on. Quinn pushed the girl back and rolled her eyes behind the sunglasses. "Looks like you haven't changed at all Berry. You still ramble on." Quinn said.

"Quinn, we need to get going or we'll be la-"

"Where's Brittany? Kitty? I thought you said she'd come." Quinn said in a low tone. Kitty gulped and pulled Quinn to the side. "Here's the thing Quinn… I couldn't get a hold on her. It's like she doesn't want us to find her. She left us after two years. I don't know where she is, but I do kn-"

"We'll talk about this later. Let's go." Quinn said. Everyone got in their cars or bikes. Quinn went to the garage and took out her motorcycle. She motioned for Holly to hop on with her, and handed her a helmet. Holly gladly accepted and put it on. She then sat behind the HBIC and pressed her body against Quinn.

The school was a chaos when they were arriving. A few girls were fighting and pushing others. Some of the boys were either watching from a distance while having a smoke, cheering, or betting on which girl would win. Some teachers were throwing some girls off of each other while others just walked on by without a care in the world.

At hearing the roar of a motorcycle, all heads snapped up and turned to the parking lot. They all saw three bikes that they had never seen roll in, followed by a familiar car. They saw two men step out of Kitty's car, where Blaine and Kitty stepped out, followed by another older looking boy who was holding Blaine's hand. They then looked at the bikes and saw an Asian boy stepping off his bike, which was an orange Kawasaki ZX10R Ninja, with Tina behind him. Then Rachel jumped off of her bike, a blue Suzuki SVF 650, with a smirk on her face.

What caught everyone's attention though was the last bike. It was an all black MV Augusta F4CC, with red on the sides. Two women were sitting on the bike. Everything went quiet when they jumped off and the younger of the two hopped off and took her helmet to reveal pink shaggy hair. She waited for the older blonde to hand her helmet and then handed both helmets to the men and prowled into the school building.

When the group stepped inside the hallways, all turned to look. Holly walked away from the group and went to her new classroom. "So where to Kitty?" Rachel asked in a bored tone.

"Well you guys have to sort your classes and crap in the office, but Quinn has to go to Mr. Shue's for first class." Kitty explained. Quinn nodded and motioned for Rachel, Mike, and Kurt to follow. The three chuckled and went off with Quinn, with of course Carl and Joe behind them, while the other three went to their respective classes

Carl and Joe stepped inside the classroom and called Mr. Shue out. "Miss Fabray is here already. I suggest you give your class a heads up." Carl whispered. Joe peeked in the class and saw how everyone was pretty much yelling and just starting trouble with each other. Mr. Shue sighed but complied. He stepped back into the classroom and clapped his hands, trying to get the class's attention, but failed. Everyone did however settle down, when they saw the Quinn walk in with Rachel, Kurt, and Mike and two police officers behind.

Mr. Shue took advantage of the silence and stepped forward. "Okay you guys, we have a new student here today. She's going to be making a few changes here and I hope you guys don't mess with her. Miss Fabray?"

Quinn lifted her eyebrow and looked at the class with an evil glee in her eyes that couldn't be seen because of her shades, but the smirk on her face got them interested. "All you have to know is that I am the Q Fabray. You don't need to know my first name, who I am and what my story. What you do need to know is that I was in prison for a few years. The only reason I'm out early is because it was getting boring and Principal Figgins made me an interesting deal. Reason I'm here is because all of you are stupid wannabe bad asses that think are tough and I'm here to set order. I can pretty much do anything I want to you except kill you or do anything too serious. These two are supposed to keep me from doing anything too grave. I hope you guys all amuse me and keep me interested." Quinn said in a vile tone.

Rachel then stepped up with an innocent smile in her face and looked at the class with excitement. "Hi! My name is Rachel Berry. I came from New York only because our leader is finally out. This here is Kurt Hummel and Mike Chang. They also came from different places to be with our leader. I just want to give you guys a heads up that Miss Fabray might be limited to what she can do to you, that doesn't mean we can't." She finished with an evil glint in her eyes.

The class all stared in disbelief at what they just heard and gulped. The trio then walked to the back of the classroom and sat in their desks. Quinn pulled out her phone while Rachel slipped on an ear bud in her ear. None of them were there to learn so they really couldn't care less what went on in the classroom.

Most of the day went boring for Quinn. There were a few times that students would act out and start some drama but it soon blew over when Quinn made her presence known. It was the end of the day when Quinn was waiting for Kitty to finish packing when someone bumped into Quinn from behind. Rachel and Kitty were immediately by Quinn's side when they heard someone yelling. "Watch where you're standing, you fat cake! Did a unicorn shit on your hair cause let me tell you, that co-"The girl was interrupted when she felt a hand wrap around her neck and was slammed against the locker. Carl and Joe quickly stepped forward but were stopped by Kitty who only shook her head.

"You must be really brave, or stupid to even speak to me. Looking at the Cheerios uniform you're wearing, I'd say you're the latter cause if you knew who the real HBIC is; you wouldn't speak to me in such disrespect. The HBIC wouldn't take this bullshit." Quinn said.

"The real HBIC?! Bitch please, I am the HBIC!"The girl scoffed. This brought amusement to Quinn and she finally took off her shades. She handed them to Rachel and finally revealed her eyes to the girl. "So you're Brea. You're the one who dared lay a hand on my Kitty." She then leaned by Brea's ear and whispered, "I'm going to have so much fun with you. If only you knew… you think you can take my Cheerios and act like you're the HBIC. Sweetie, I made the Cheerios. I made the underground." Quinn bit Brea's earlobe and pressed her body against the girl, earning her a moan. Quinn smirked and threw the girl down. By now, all the Cheerios had appeared and helped Brea up. Quinn looked back when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kitty motioned behind her and Quinn saw most of the New Directions behind her. She saw Marley behind her, and a few other people she still hadn't met behind her.

She then looked at Brea and her Cheerios and chuckled at the glares they were sending her. She smiled maliciously when she spotted a blonde Cheerio that looked quite familiar. "My how you've grown Robin." Quinn said. The girl tilted her head in confusion at being called out. "Sorry, do I know you?" She asked in an annoyed tone. Quinn kept the malicious look in her eyes and walked up to Robin. "No, but you're mother does. Ask her if her blood still boils at the thought of one Q Fabray."

With that, Quinn turned around and walked away. Kitty ran up to Quinn, with the rest of the gang behind. "Do you think it's smart to mess with Officer Sylvester's daughter so soon?"

* * *

Robin had immediately went home after today's incident at school. She went into her mother's office, in hopes of finding out about the girl that apparently knew her. She knocked on the door and waited for her mother to speak up. "Come in." Robin opened the door and saw her mother putting some files away.

"Hey mom." Robin said. Sue looked up and smiled at her daughter.

"Hey Robin. How are you? Are you hungry?" Sue asked. Robin smiled at Sue and gave her a nod. "Okay then. Go unpack and I'll order some take out." Robin then went up to her room and changed into more comfortable clothes.

She came back downstairs when Sue called out to her saying the food was there. They ate silently in the dinner table as they ate. "So, how are the Cheerios? Are you keeping an eye out for Shelby and her gang? Have they made a move already?" Sue asked. Sue had Robin join the Cheerios so the police could have an insight on what Shelby was doing since the Cheerios was being led by one of her members, Brea. Robin shook her head and put her fork down. "No, nothing yet, but something interesting did happen today. There's a new student... and a lot of people came because of her. Today after school we saw her, with Kitty might I add, and she had Brea against the locker. I've never seen her but apparently she knows me because she mentioned you." Sue looked up at this and gripped her fork. "Who is this girl? What did she say?" She asked carefully. Robin took a deep breathe before letting out, "She didn't give me a first name. Just Q Fabray... and she asked if your blood still boils at the thought of her..." Robin finished off. She saw the anger flare in her mother's eyes and got a bit scared.

Without saying a word, Sue got up, grabbed her keys and jackets, and left the house. She made her way to the station and stormed into her office and dialed the warden. "Hello? Officer Sue? What can I-"

"WHY THE HELL IS LUCY QUINN FABRAY OUT?!"

* * *

ooooohhhhh shhhnnaaapppppsss! Sue knows now! I hope this was enough to make up for my small absence. What did you guys think? Next chapter we'll finally have... SANTANA! :) Follow and review if you want more!


End file.
